Unusual Eurovision Song Contest 1
Lisbon, Portugal |presenters = Kika and Leandro |conductor = |director = |exsupervisor = Michalek2905 |host = |opening = First Semi-Final: All participants of First Semi-Final performing Theme song Second Semi-Final:All participants of Second Semi-Final performing Theme song The Grand Final: "Liv'in Lisbon" |interval = First Semi-Final: Catarina Pereira performing "Canta por mim" Second Semi-Final: Suzy performing "Quero Ser Tua" The Grand Final: Paula Fernandes performing "Não Fui Eu" |map year = |entries = 30 |debut = All the participants |return = None |withdraw = None |disqualified = None |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None |winner = "Outside" |windance = |nex2 = 2 }}Unusual Eurovision Song Contest 1, often referred as UESC 1, was the debut edition of the Unusual Eurovision Song Contest. The edition was held in Lisbon, Portugal as it was the host's country. (RTP) chose the located in the of the country. Kika and Leandro were selected as the presenters of the event. 30 countries participated in the first edition, all of them being debutants as it was the first edition. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the Unusual Broadcasting Union. The winner of the edition was with the song "Outside" performed by Ellie Goulding and Calvin Harris, which scored 129 points, 4 points over the runner-up, . Location :For further information see Lisbon Lisbon is the capital and the largest city of Portugal. It is the westernmost large city located in continental Europe, as well as its westernmost capital city and the only one along the Atlantic coast. Lisbon lies in the western Iberian Peninsula on the Atlantic Ocean and the River Tagus, and has a population of 552,700 (2011 census) in an area of 100.05 km². The urban area extends beyond the administrative city limits with an estimated population of 2.7 million, on an area of 958 square kilometres (370 sq mi), making it the 11th most populous urban area in the European Union. About 3,035,000 people live in the Lisbon Metropolitan Area (which represents approximately 27% of the population of the country). Lisbon is recognised as a global city because of its importance in finance, commerce, media, entertainment, arts, international trade, education and tourism. It is one of the major economic centres on the continent, with a growing financial sector and one of the largest container ports on Europe's Atlantic coast. Lisbon Portela Airport serves over 16 million passengers annually (2013); the motorway network and the high-speed rail system of Alfa Pendular link the main cities of Portugal. The city is the 7th-most-visited city in Southern Europe, after Istanbul, Rome, Barcelona, Madrid, Athens and Milan, with 1,740,000 tourists in 2009. The Lisbon region contributes with the highest GDP PPP per capita of any other region in Portugal. It also ranks as the 10th highest GDP of metropolitan areas in the EU amounting to 110 billion euros and thus €39,375 per capita, 40% higher than the average European Union's GDP per capita. The city occupies 32nd place of highest gross earnings in the world. Most of the headquarters of multinationals in the country are located in the Lisbon area. It is also the political centre of the country, as seat of Government and residence of the Head of State. Participating countries Countries which participated}}30 countries participated in the first edition of the contest. The submissions for the first edition opened on 27 December 2014. Every country should choose their broadcaster for the contest. :Look also: Unusual Eurovision Song Contest 1/Sneak Peeks :Unusual Eurovision Song Contest 1/Betting Odds Results 'Semifinals' First Semi-Final * also vote in this Semi-Final as host of this edition. Second Semi-Final * also vote in this Semi-Final as host of this edition. 'The Grand Final'